Chandler's Poem
by Chanandmon4ever
Summary: A poem written in Chandler's point of view, for Monica.


Chandler's Poem

**Chandler's Poem**

Written by: [chanandmon4ever ][1]  


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.  


**Note-** _ This is in Chandler's point of view, he could say this to Monica after they get engaged, married, whatever you choose. I would love any feedback, just tell me what you think. And make sure to check out Monica's Poem._

* 

It all started when I met you, 

on that Thanksgiving in 87', 

It wasn't until later that I realized, 

you were sent to me from heaven. 

* 

At first we were enemies, 

you even cut off my toe, 

but then you moved in across the hall, 

and I knew our friendship would grow. 

* 

After that we became the best of friends, 

always talking over coffee at Central Perk, 

right then I knew that a relationship with you, 

could just might work. 

* 

Since then you were my crush, 

and all I wanted to do, 

was to ask you out on a date, 

but I didn't know if you felt the same way too. 

* 

Whenever I needed help, 

you were always there by my side, 

you taught me about relationships and life, 

and I comforted you when you cried. 

* 

Every guy you dated, 

I was so jealous of, 

but they didn't respect you and 

I knew that you would find a truer love. 

* 

Then we went to London, 

and got drunk over our heads, 

I couldn't remember what happened, 

but I woke up with you beside me in bed. 

* 

When we got home we were together again, 

and I thought "This is my chance," 

so over filled with joy of us being together, 

I did my Chandler dance. 

* 

We tried to keep it a secret, 

and so we would always sneak about, 

but after our hotel trip in Jersey, 

Joey soon found out. 

* 

Many things happened after that, 

including video cameras, a certain picture, and underwear, 

but we stuck together, 

because we had a lot more of each other to share. 

* 

One night, when you managed to stay over, 

I knew we would never part, 

because I just looked at you and realized 

'property of Monica' was written all over my heart. 

* 

Soon Rachel and Phoebe found out, 

that we were more than just friends, 

trough all of the competition, 

I knew Phoebe would be the one that wins. 

* 

Because deep down I loved you, 

and I couldn't keep it inside me anymore, 

I shouted "I love her," 

as you shot out from behind the bathroom door. 

* 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around me, 

as we looked deep into each other's eyes, 

then you said that you loved me too, 

I was so happy I almost cried, 

* 

After that I proposed to you twice, 

once because I was afraid of losing you, 

and the other, 

by a roll of some dice. 

* 

But we both realized we weren't ready, 

even though we were according to the signs, 

So we moved in together, 

which we both thought was just fine. 

* 

Of course we had our arguments, 

but we would always pull through, 

after a year of living together, 

I decided I really wanted to marry you. 

* 

I got a phone message from the museum, 

saying that there was an opened spot, 

for a Geller/Bing wedding, 

and I thought, by you, I was caught. 

* 

'Chandler is not ready to get married', 

is what I made you think of this Bing, 

but little did you know, 

Phoebe and I were shopping for your ring, 

* 

The night came for me, 

to pop the question, 

but Richard came in, 

and later he told you his confession. 

* 

You had two guys that loved you, 

and they both had marriage on their minds, 

but you didn't know my plans, 

so off to Richards you went for a short time. 

* 

After Joey told me what happened, 

I ran to Richard's house, 

but you already left, 

my heart was all tossed about. 

* 

I returned to the hallway, 

where Joey meant me there, 

he said you packed for your parent's, 

and I knew life just wasn't fair. 

* 

But I opened the door, 

you got down on one knee, 

and you soon realized, 

that proposing wasn't that easy. 

* 

So I took out the box and bent down, 

and I asked for your hand 

to love and cherish forever, 

to make me a happier man. 

* 

Of course you said yes, 

and we both cried, 

it turns out that 

I'm not dead inside. 

* 

I just wanted to say, 

with all my heart it's true, 

Monica E. Geller, 

I'm so in love with you. 

* 

By Chanandmon4ever (through Chandler's point of view) 

_**I would love any feedback, just tell me what you think.   
**_

   [1]: mailto:chanandmon4ever@yahoo.com



End file.
